My Uchiha's
by Little-Retard
Summary: She just wanted to give Sasuke his CD back. She doesn't watch the weather, how would she know this would happen? Sakura Multi Saku Mada Shi Tobi Ita Sasu


Yawn... Haven't done much since... Uh... My last story, have I? Okay, then, even though my hand is broken, and crying in pain, I will write this story for you, since you know I love you so much.

Alright, this one will be a... MadaSasuItaTobi(Obito)ShiSaku. Basically, it's a Sakura centric fiction, Sakura being paired with Madara, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi who is Obito, and Shisui.

Now, without further ado, I must go, and call forth my loyal not-servant, that I do not own, Shisui.

Shisui says, "Lin-chan, (Lil Retard) does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Though, if she puts any songs in this, she might own some of them. She normally does not put other peoples' songs in her stories, except for that one SasoHina...

Anyway, the people in this story might be terribly OOC, but if you don't like that, well, I don't really give two shits. I don't even give A shit. So, without any more hinderance, on with this awesome story, that might not be awesome whatsoever.

Oh, yes, and in this Sakura and all of them, are not ninjas. Just normal high school kids. And here's something I normally don't ever do, I'm gonna put the ages, and what grade they're in. And their occupation. And stuff on them. That you probably don't want to know. But anyway, here's the information.

* * *

_**My Uchiha's**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno

Age- 16

Grade- Had been homeschool, until college. Went to college at 14, getting a doctor's degree in medical. Certified for surgery, nursing, and doctory.

Occupation- Waitress, (For now)

Mother- Deceased Father- Deceased

Siblings- N/A

Lives alone in an apartment.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha

Age- 22

Grade- Just out of college.

Occupation- Head of the west wing in Uchiha Corp.

Mother- Mikoto Uchiha Father- Fugaku Uchiha

Siblings- Sasuke Uchiha

Lives in a mansion with Sasuke, Madara, Shisui, and Tobi.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Age- 20

Grade- Just out of college

Occupation- Head of the east wing in Uchiha Corp.

Mother- Mikoto Uchiha Father- Fugaku Uchiha

Siblings- Itachi Uchiha

Lives with Itachi, Madara, Tobi, and Shisui.

* * *

Madara Uchiha

Age- 25

Occupation- Head of the entire Uchiha Corp.

Mother- Deceased Father- Deceased

Siblings- One brother, unknown, and deceased

Lives with Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Tobi.

* * *

Tobi (Obito) Uchiha

Age- 21

Grade- Just out of college

Occupation- Head of the south wing in Uchiha Corp.

Mother- Deceased Father- Deceased

Siblings- None

Lives with Madara, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shisui Uchiha

Age- 22

Grade- Just out of college

Occupation- Head of the north wing in Uchiha Corp.

Mother- Deceased Father-Deceased

Siblings- None

Lives with Madara, Tobi, Sasuke, and Itachi.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I was walking to Sasuke house, since they just adore having me over there, and I had to return Sasuke's Blue October CD. Oh, I don't buy things, unless they're absolutely needed. If not, then I'm not going to get it.

I walked past the park with my bag that contained a medical kit, pepper spray, Sasuke's CD, my drawing pad and some writing utensils, a spare change of clothes and pajamas, my wallet, my keys, and my cellphone that Madara had bought for me.

I didn't have a car, but that was okay. I liked walking to places, though, that didn't stop the them from trying to get me a car, and when they buy me stuff, it's really expensive, and they act like it's nothing. And it actually is nothing to them. Stupid trillionaires.

Oh, you're wondering who they are, right? (Or not, since you read the stuff before all this) Well, they are my friends, my annoyances, and my protectors. They are Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Shisui, and Madara Uchiha.

If I asked them to get me a plane they probably would. As for me, well I don't like spending money, but I do give to charities often. they need the money more than I do, and I convince the Uchihas to donate to charity as well.

They don't mind though. And I'm happy for that. So as I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed three things.

One, I was almost there. Two, it looked like it was about to rain. Hard. And three, that I had no umbrella, which meant I would probably have to either walk home, let them drive me home, or the one the would prefer, which would be, me staying there until the storm clears over.

Damn it.

I knocked on the door, and it began to rain. They didn't hear me, so I knocked hard, then rang the doorbell. After about two more seconds, Itachi opened the door. He stared down at me for a second, then said, "You're getting wet, come in!"

I smiled up him, then he opened the door and let me in. I heard Itachi close the door, and I turned to him. "So why are here? Not that we don't want you here, we do, but it's going to storm all night," Itachi said.

My smiled dropped and I groaned. Shit. I really should watch the weather. I sighed, and said, "I had to give Sasuke his CD back, and I didn't watch the weather this morning."

He chuckled lowly at me, and I yelled, "Don't laugh at me! The weather's boring!" Suddenly I heard a crash, then a loud thumping as if- Oh, no. "Itachi, hide me!" I hissed, running behind him.

"Where's Sakura? We heard Sakura!" They said. All of a sudden, I felt something clinging to my arm. I looked down at Tobi. "Tobi found Sakura-chan!" Tobi squealed childishly.

I stepped out from behind Itachi, and tried to pry Tobi from his death grip on my arm, while he was snuggling his head into my neck. I'm actually glad that he has that really stupid mask on.

"Tobi, let go," I stated, glaring at him. He groaned and said, "But Tobi loves Sakura-chan, and doesn't wanna let go!" I heard knuckles crack, and looked up to see many men glaring evilly at Tobi. Oh, no.

"Tobi, if you don't get off MY Sakura-chan right now, I will bash your head in," Shisui growled. "What? Your Sakura-chan? Sakura's mine!" Sasuke yelled. "She's mine," Itachi said lowly.

"No, Sakura-chan is Tobi's!" Tobi said happily, unlatching himself to go yell at them. And that started an all out war of them yelling stuff about me being, 'their's'. I felt arms wrap around my hips from behind me, and teeth started nibbling on my ear.

"Hello, love. How's your day been? I missed you, my love. You're mine," Madara whispered in my ear huskily. I felt my rage boil, and I tore Madara off of me, and I glared at them all.

"Will you all shut up? I am not anyone's! If you say one more word right now about me being any of yours, so help me God, I will leave this house in the pouring rain, move towns, and never come back!" I screamed, totally outraged.

Who do they think they are, claiming me as their's? I am an independent woman, and I am not anybody's! 'Damn straight!' Inner yelled in my head, mentally doing a fist pump.

That seemed to shut them up, and I let my rage die out, and began to looked at my clothes. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" I asked while fidgeting under their stare.

All of a sudden I was glomped by five different men. I screamed, and they yelled, "So cute!" I deadpanned as they smiled widely.

Well, this'll be one hell of a night.

* * *

It had been about an hour since I had been here, and in that time we had talked for a while, them all asking me questions and crap.

"Hey, guys? Can we play some Dance Dance Revolution? I'm kind of bored," I said in a breathy tone of voice, fake of course. They all looked happy at that idea, and Tobi even bounced up and hit his fist on the ceiling.

Want to know how, it was since he was on the couch, and since he jumped up and did a fist pump in the air, it sorta hit the ceiling, resulting in something terribly horrible.

"Sakura-chan! Tobi hurt his hand! Can Sakura-chan kiss it to make Tobi's hand better?" Tobi said loudly. (That little weasel... He probably planned this!) Everyone in the room glared at him, except for me.

Being the great person I was, I sighed, walked over to him, took his hand, and placed a light kiss on it. "There, better?" I said looking up at him. He nodded happily, and everyone else in the room looked shocked.

Then, of course, I was bombarded with people asking me to kiss their cuts and bruises. Shit... I glared at them, and then lightened up saying, "Can we just go play some DDR?"

They nodded, and everyone raced the others to one of their many different game rooms. The only one that stayed behind with me was Madara. I smiled slightly, then we both began to walk to the game room.

Of course, I ended up taking a wrong turn, and no one was with me. So I was alone in their huge ass mansion, which I'm pretty sure was haunted. "Guys?" I called out, stopping and looking around me.

Well, things don't always go as planned do they, especially when some certain Uchihas and I are involved. The lights flashed out, and I heard some yells in the background, until someone picked me up bridal-style, and ran off with me.

"Hey! Let me down!" I screamed at whoever was carrying me, and I heard a door close, and I knew we were in a room. The person placed me gently on the bed, and got onto of me.

I thrashed around form beneath the man, or at least I assumed it was a man, and screamed, "Let me go!" He pinned my arms down, and straddled my hips, and began to kiss my neck, murmuring something suspiciously sounding like, "Sakura... My Sakura... Mine, mine, mine... No one can have her, she's all mine..."

"Hey, let me go, you stupid bastard!" I yelled, still thrashing. I felt a pair of warm lips envelop mine, and I immediatly quieted down, letting my eyes drop into a half lidded gaze.

I could only make out a shape of a figure in the dark, but I could see the blood red eyes in the dark. Well, that doesn't help at all now does it? Since all the Uchiha's have that stupid thing goin' on with their eyes.

The door bust open, but no light shone through, and the person on top of me gave me one last chaste kiss on the lips, mumbling, "Mine." Then of course, it disappeared.

Not really disappear, but it left so quickly, I couldn't tell where it was going. I heard someone say my name from the doorway, but I was too tired to figure out who it was, and instead let my eyes droop all the way shut.

I let out a small sigh, before letting myself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes blinked open, and I felt something warm beside me. It was bright, and the light was on and the window was open, letting the sunlight stream through my window.

I looked around me to find all my Uchihas sleeping beside me. Wait a minute. 'So you finally called them your's, huh? Oh, you sly dog!' Inner yelled at me, clapping loudly in my head.

Yeah... I guess they are mine. I mean they if they're not mine, then who's are they? I'm theirs too... But i'm not about to tell them that. Cocky bastards. 'But you love them,' Inner reminded me, not sounding jocking in any way.

I smiled, and began to sit up, until I was jerked back down by five sleepy Uchihas. "No... Don't go...," Tobi mumbled in his sleep. I smiled slightly at that, but got up anyway.

I found my bag in a corner, and picked it up. I took Sasuke's CD out of my bag, since my bag is water proof, and didn't get damaged in any way, shape, or form possible, and placed Sasuke's CD on a shelf that was empty, then zipped my bag back up.

I changed quickly in the bathroom, taking a super fast shower, then stepping out all fresh and clean. I was about to exit the room, but a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, and I felt warm breathing on my neck.

"Where do you think you're going, my love?" Madara murmured in my ear, nibbling on it afterwards. I shivered and said, "Leaving? I have to get home."

He sighed, and turned me around to look at him. "Do you have to leave, love?" He said quietly. I sighed in defeat, and let my bag slump to the floor. "Alright... I'll stay for a little bit longer...," I sighed.

He smiled at me, and hugged me, before pressing his lips to mine softly. We lip locked for about fifteen seconds, before he pulled back and licked his lips saying, "Delicious, my love."

A pink blush spread across my face, and I mumbled in embarrassment, "Don't say stuff like that..." His grin got wider, and he leaned down and captured my lips in his again.

He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly to let his tongue invade my mouth. his tongue slid over my teeth, before started a tongue war with my tongue. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and his wound themselves around my waist.

We tongue-tied for about thirty more seconds, before we had to breath, and once we parted his lips roamed down my neck, sucking here and there forcing the moans out of my mouth.

Once he was sure I had enough air, he attacked my lips with his once more. We pulled back when we heard a growl coming from the bed. We looked up to Sasuke looking at me hungrily, and he stalked over to us, while the others were still asleep.

He yanked me from Madara's grip, and plunged his lips down onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, his tongue romaing hungrily. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from the front, and Madara's wrapping around my waist from the back.

Madara's lips sucked hungrily on the back of my neck, making me moan into Sasuke's kiss in want. We pulled back for air, and I was lip attacked by someone else's lips.

I got a glimpse of an orange mask, wait a minute, TOBI? Woah... Childish as he may be, he's a pretty good kisser. I moaned into his kiss, while two sets of lips were on my neck now, and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Shisui and Itachi were stalking towards us.

Well, this'll be a fun morning, won't it?

* * *

After our 'fun' morning, we all got up and had some breakfast. I made them all my delicious, super, special blueberry, -Cue face transforming into a chibi-ish one, and sparkles floating around in the air- waffles.

We all sat down at the table and began to eat. They all took one bite, and the room erupted into cheers of, "Mmm, yummy, the best girl ever makes the best waffles ever!", "Oh, love, these are delicious. Not as delicious as you, though, my love.", "Tobi likes Sakura-chan's waffles! But Tobi likes Sakura-chan more than her waffles...", and the old classic, "Hn..." Translation- "These are so good! But I still think your better."

I grinned at them all and said, " Thank you, thank you. It's nice to know you don't just love me for my -CFTIACOASFAITA- waffles." They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said while standing up. Oh, crap. "Did I forget to put on pants again this morning?" I asked in fear. I patted my legs, and sighed in relief. "Nope, still there. So why are you looking at me like that?"

In about two seconds I was pinned to the wall by five -MANLY!- men. "Sakura, my love, don't ever think things like that ever. We love you, for who you are, not for your looks, or for your delicious waffles, we even love your temper. Don't ever think like that ever again. Promise us, okay, love?" Madara said seriously while looking into my eyes, for once not smiling his cocky smile.

And for that I smiled. A huge ass, real smile. It's nice to know that people love me for who I am, not for my looks or talents. I hugged them, and they all hugged back. My Uchiha's...

Wait a minute. "**I do _not_ have a temper**!"

Ahhh, mornings.


End file.
